1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable channel section having a plurality of wall elements releasably connectable with each other by hinge elements formed integrally with respective wall elements, with the wall elements being pivotable in a predetermined angular region and being secured in their end positions with locking elements one of which is formed as a detent hook carried by a stationary leg extending from one of two cooperating wall elements, and the other of which is formed as a locking heel provided on the other of the two cooperating wall elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a cable channel section is known from German Utility Model DE 92 03 942U from which the present invention proceeds. It has several wall elements e.g., bottom and two side wall elements which are loosely and captively but releasably connected by with each other by hinge elements formed integrally thereon. The side wall elements can pivot relative to the bottom within a predetermined angular range and be fixed in an end position with locking elements. The locking elements of respective two adjacent wall elements are adapted to each other, e.g., in a form a detent hook, which is carried by a stationary lever spaced form the wall element, and a locking element provided on the bottom element in a form of a locking heel. Thereby, it is possible to transport the cable channel section in a flat space-saving condition and to form, at a site of use, a U-shaped cable channel by appropriate pivoting of the wall elements and subsequent securing of the side wall elements. Finally, the cable channel can be closed by a grip-in cover.
It is also possible, with correspondingly formed wall elements, to construct modular cable channel system, in which the integrally formed hinge elements permit to form multi-sectional channels with separable from each other individual compartments forming a composite structure. An advantage of this consists in that cable channel sections of different shapes can be formed with a comparatively small number of different wall elements. The hinge elements permit such a selection of individual wall elements that expanding or changing the design can be done without a problem. The locking elements insure that the wall elements are reliably held in their predetermined end position.
Though this cable channel section proved itself in practice, the feature associated with that the locking elements indeed provide for a reliable fixing of the wall elements in the end position but partially are difficult to actuate, turned out to be a drawback in certain applications and under some operational conditions. Thus, a lot of time and efforts are necessary to interlock the wall elements with each other or, during a release, to disengage the detent hook from the corresponding locking heel and thereby enable its folding. Often, this can be done only by accepting some damage from a working tool, such as, e.g., a screw driver, so that under unfavorable conditions, a new use of the side wall is not any more possible.
This problem is particularly encountered when a cable channel section, with which opening and closing processes need be done along a big circumference, should be produced. As example, one can name so-called rail channels which serve for housing electrical drives, transmission media, connection and hook-up components. They permit various arrangement of different hook-up components such as, e.g., sockets, hook-up for telecommunication and the like, which position and arrangement can be adapted to different interchangeable heights. Often, it is desired to keep the overall appearance conventional, in particular, when later a new generation of constructions is formed by fitting on new components.
E.g., German Publication DE 29 46 841 suggests a protective cover for such a rail channel which is spaced from the plane of connection and hook-up components and present an aesthetic satisfactory solution. The drawback here consists in that the rail channel is formed of rigid elements so that with subsequent arrangement of conductors, those should be threaded into the already inserted plug boxes. Operating this cover element is not without a problem, as it hangs up from one guide slot. This permits to fix the over element temporarily in an open position, however there exists a danger that the cover element may be pushed and fold back during handling. Also, the cover element can slide out of the guide slot and fall down.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to find a solution which would permit to produce a cable channel, in particular a rail channel, which would lend itself to a better handling, while retaining the modularity of the abovedescribed cable channel section.